Peleas epicas
by Aileen31
Summary: ::The Big Four:: Una pelea en un universo inventado, totalmente random e inspirado en la canción de la batalla en Narnia.


Jack Frost fijo su mirada, una mirada llena de dolor, de odio, de venganza, de valentía, sabía que ese era su destino ¿Para qué negarlo, entonces?

Avanzo lentamente, sin bajar la mirada, solo centrándose en esos ojos que destilaban maldad, tomo la espada que descansaba en su cintura, y la saco, mostrando el filo de esta, al oírse ese sonido curioso que solo la espada podría producir.

Y dio un grito, un grito de muchas emociones, empuñando la espada, se lanzo a su contrincante, siendo bloqueado por su propio cayado que había parado en manos enemigas, rápidamente, el enemigo encapuchado lo lanzo impulsándose con la fuerza de las armas, ambos cayeron hacia atrás.

Jack no estaba solo, podía sentir la presencia de alguien más en ese lugar, y rogaba porque no fuera uno de esos monstruos que con suerte había podido derribarlos en la entrada de aquella gigantesca cueva.

Su duda quedo disuelta, cuando una flecha cruzo el lugar, hacia el contrincante, el cual, apenas y pudo con la nueva arma, la cual poseía el lema de DunBroch, Merida, avanzo hacia su amigo, sin dejar de disparar esas flechas hacia aquella persona, ambos se sonrieron, sintiéndose bastante bien en compañía.

Pero la sonrisa desapareció cuando el enemigo alzo una mano, y el piso debajo de estos empezó a temblar, en un momento dado, se partió a la mitad, separando a los dos amigos de aquel desconocido, el cual, al ver que estaban a una distancia bastante considerable empezó a temblar irrealmente, la capa con la cual se cubría hasta entonces, cayo lentamente hacia atrás, dejando ver la silueta agazapada de una mujer hermosa, la cual poseía ojos rojos, signo de que había sido poseída, Merida trago en seco, pues aquella mujer que alguna vez había sido tan frágil, tan pequeña, era Rapunzel.

Mas Jack sabia que aquella chica no era su Rapunzel, la que llena de vida los guio a todos a través de ese mundo, la curiosa que había ido a explorar el bosque cuando ellos se habían enojado con ella, la tristeza que la carcomía la dejo en un estado de vulnerabilidad, dejándola expuesta, a tales monstros que habitaban en la mágica tierra.

Rapunzel, alzo la mirada, viéndolos fijamente, empezó a llorar, y para sorpresa de ambos, sumergió sus manos en su cuerpo, como si fuera agua, y jalaba hacia afuera, pero aquello solo provocaba que empezara a sangrar, dejando un charco de la sustancia debajo de sus pies.

Y entonces, la chica logro jalar un espectro, de un color sin nombre, el cual parecía pegar bien con su personalidad, era una horrible criatura, la cual lanzo una carcajada al ver a la chica, y con el cayado que aun permanecía en las manos de la chica, apunto hacia su dirección y le lanzo hielos afilados, que le perforaron la piel y se incrustaron incluso en el suelo, dos aullidos le recordó que no estaba solo, pues los dos amigos que habían permanecido inmóviles, veían como esta sufría, sin poder hacer nada, siendo prisioneros de aquel enorme lago de lava.

Y la criatura volteo la cabeza lentamente, hacia los dos amigos, sonriendo maquiavélicamente, apunto el cayado, el cual habría dado al blanco, de no haber sido por el fuego morado que salido, rápidamente después del rugido de un dragón.

Jack y Merida giraron sus cabezas hacia su salvador, y gritaron al unisonó el nombre del jinete. Toothless bajo en picada y aterrizo con una posición de defensa, cubriendo a los dos chicos, y mirando enojado al espectro.

Hiccup también bajo, y abrazo a ambos, pero la pierna que le faltaba, siendo simplemente tapada por un pedazo de tela faltante de su camiseta, hizo que se cayera antes siquiera de separarse de sus amigos, los cuales sirvieron de apoyo, lo volvieron a montar en el dragón, sabiendo que ahí estaría más seguro, y acto seguido ellos se montaron, cuando el dragón despego el vuelo, Jack espero una altura suficientemente alta, y se lanzo al vacio, controlando el aire para que pudiera esquivar aquellos rayos que lanzaba el espectro.

Merida se irguió en el dragón, y de pie, sin temor a caerse, empezó a dispararle al espectro, además de los hechizos que este lanzaba, y Hiccup, dejando que Toothless se hiciera cargo del vuelo, busco entre su mochila, y encontró el artefacto que buscaba, grito el nombre de Jack, y le pidió a Merida que interrumpiera la ola de flechas para lanzarle a Jack un pequeño artefacto.

Jack lo tomo ágilmente, viendo aquella arma, era la favorita de Hiccup desde que llego a aquella tierra. Al verse llegar al suelo, aterrizo un poco violento, y activo el fuego de la espada que Hiccup le prestó, sonrió, pronto vencería a aquel desgraciado que lastimo a Rapunzel.

Pronto, el piso volvió a rugir, pero por sonidos de pasos enormes y pesados, los monstruos que el albino había derribado habían entrado, y parecían felices cuando su amo les dio señal para que atacaran a los jinetes y su dragón.

El primer monstruo, que era un poco más bajo que los demás, se adelanto, a pesar de ser pesado, era muy ágil, y por su piel, las flechas de Merida no lo herían en absoluto, pronto se convirtió en un ave grotesco, tratando de imitar un dragón y dinosaurio. Otro monstruo se monto sobre este y ambos alcanzaron sin ningún reparo a Hiccup y compañía.

Hiccup volvió a rebuscar en la mochila, buscando algo para que Merida pudiera lanzarles, aparte de flechas, y sonrió al encontrar lo que buscaba, rápidamente se lo alcanzo a Merida, la cual solo basto una sonrisa de Hiccup la cual parecía decirle "Confía en mi", para que lanzara aquella extraña vara, la cual era de metal, con puntas. Esta hirió el brazo de uno de los monstruos, rápidamente, siguió lanzando mas de estas, mientras Hiccup lanzaba cuchillos y Toothless fuego a los demás "dragones" y jinetes monstruos.

Mientras en el suelo, Jack portaba varios rasguños, moretones, y cortes de gravedad, además de varios hielos que parecían vidrios cortados en diferentes partes del cuerpo.

Y el contrincante no estaba mejor, ya que el tamaño era más pequeño a lo que era en un principio, y parecía estarse derritiendo.

Jack alzo la espada de fuego y se volvió a lanzar, esta vez esquivando a su cayado y su magia, golpeando en la cara al espectro, lo lanzo hacia atrás, el cual dejo, por error, caer su arma.

Jack recogió el cayado y sonriendo triunfalmente se acerco al espectro. El cual, al saberse perdido, se evaporo cual fantasma y termino huyendo de ahí, lo mismo con los monstruos, los cuales se sentían perdidos sin su líder.

Toothless, Merida y Hiccup aterrizaron en el suelo, y al igual que su amigo, presentaban muchos moretones, y el dragón tenia herida el ala inferior de su cola.

Jack se lanzo al cuerpo inerte de Rapunzel, la cual tosió sangre, manchando su vestimenta, miro a los cuatro presentes, y sonrió, dándoles esperanzas y todos supieron, que ahí terminaría, no tenían de que preocuparse…


End file.
